Mon nom est Poudlard
by Karma29
Summary: La jeunesse des maraudeurs, leurs amours, leur insouciance, leur évolution, puis leur maturité, jusqu'à leur issue inévitable...
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Après avoir bouclée la fiction Des Millions De fois sur Remus/Tonks en postant le 8ème et dernier chapitre, voilà que je me lance dans une fiction sur les maraudeurs...encore une, et oui !_

_A vous de voir si vous voulez vous engagez là dedans ;)_

_Cest une fic à laquelle j'ai essayé de faire conserver un ton léger, mais en insérant quelques personnages assez profonds. Cela se révèlera cependant par la suite. Il est de toute façon inutile que je m'engage dans des blablas ou discours que vous ne lirez pas, et qui vous feront plutot fuir._

_Il est tout de meme important que je précise que le point de vue change à chaque chapitre. Je finirais iben entendu par revenir aux meme personnages, mais chacun ayant sa propre vision des choses, j'alternerai._

_Ce premier chapitre est une sorte d'introduction. Juste pour souligner l'importance de quelque chose à Poudlard, quelque chose d'assez futile mais primordial dans cette école. Je le fais par lar biais d'un personnage qui lui, ne reviendra pas._

_Voilà, j'espère que vous prendrez la peine de lire les premiers chapitres, histoire de voir si c'est à votre gout._

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOo**

****

**Je suis Violette.**

Elle était la baronne de Liverpool. Du moins elle l'avait été de 1543 à 1568. Elle avait même dîné avec la _reine_ un jour, et oui MONSIEUR, s'il vous plait ! Cette dernière avait même _adoré_ sa parure !

Violette n'était donc pas n'importe qui, ça non ! Elle avait été une grande dame, très grande... Et elle était morte dignement ! Oui MONSIEUR, s'il vous plait !

Oui...Et tout ça pour finir comment ? En image prisonnière d'un tableau à Poudlard...

Elle avait demandé à un peintre de l'immortaliser, un jour. Après sa mort, il resta d'elle sur terre cette empreinte, qu'elle même ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer, réduisant sa mobilité aux tableaux dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Sa plus grande occupation, en revanche resta la même que celle de son vivant.

Les commérages...Les rumeurs...

Merlin, comme elle adorait cela ! Savoir qui avait fait quoi, avec qui, comment, pourquoi, quand...Elle eut un frisson de plaisir rien que d'y penser.

Il fallait dire, qu'il y avait de quoi nourrir les plus folles rumeurs dans cette école. Des élèves ayant tous une spécialité, quelque chose qui les démarquait des autres. Pour chaque génération, elle les observait avec attention, et leur collait tout de suite leurs étiquettes. Et _celle-ci_, était une de ses générations préférées...

James Potter était un surdoué au quidditch. Sirius Black était son meilleur ami, avait des excellentes notes, était très beau. Remus Lupin était préfet, doux et avait du charme. Peter était le garçon gentil avec tout le monde, timide mais touchant. Lily Evans était belle, avait un tempérament de feu et était très douée en magie. Melody, son amie, était réputée pour avoir énormément de culture, dans tous les sujets. Selma, également dans leur classe, était silencieuse et observatrice, et donnait souvent la sensation de sonna les gens mieux qu'ils ne se connaissaient eux même. Malia, la meilleure amie de cette dernière, était une fille pétillante, toujours de bonne humeur et qui acceptait la bizarrerie des gens en était consciente de la sienne. Même chez les serpentards, chacun avait sa spécialité. Ainsi, par exemple, Olivia Abel était aussi belle qu'une vélane, aussi brune que le charbon, et Rogue était un génie en potions.

Les relations entre eux étaient plus complexes et ambiguës les unes que les autres. James aimait Lily, qui le détestait, Rogue détestait les gryffondors, et c'était réciproque, Malia sortait avec Jordan, le capitaine des serdaigles, James avec Huan, une autre Serdaigle, Olivia Abel fricotait avec tout plein de garçons, Sirius sortait avec Emma, mais la trompait !

Que du bonheur !

Et peu importait leur vécu, leur passé, leurs personnalités, leurs projets, leurs rêves, leurs problèmes. Elle s'en moquait comme de son premier diamant. Des choses sérieuses et ennuyeuses ne l'intéressaient définitivement pas !

Et puis, il y avait les _secrets_...

Car Poudlard _aimait_ les secrets. Il les adorait.

Du plus insignifiant au plus chamboulant, il les affectionnait, les accueillait, les trahissait, les susurrait, les chuchotait, parfois les montrait, les criait...

Car à Poudlard, il n'y avait que des secrets et pas de secrets.

Car à Poudlard, un secret ne restait jamais secret bien longtemps. En réalité un secret bien gardé était un secret qui avait su être débattu discrètement. Ce qui comptait, ce n'était pas de savoir si les élèves – ou professeurs – dévoileraient leurs secrets, mais plutôt si ceux qui le connaissaient leur dévoileraient leur savoir.

Violette se passa la langue sur les lèvres avec délice. Elle se frotta les mains, et passa de tableau en tableau pour arriver à la bibliothèque, où Black avait rendez vous avec sa petite amie.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Voilà pour cette petite intro !

Bien entendu, j'attends avec impatience vos critiques, au fil des chapitres, qui me permettront d'améliorer cette histoire, et meme ma manière d'écrire.

Je remercis d'avance ceux qui se donneront cette peine.

gros bisous !

JE vous en serais très reconnaissante. Une review, ça ne coute rien, mais ça réchauffe le coeur de l'auteur, croyez-moi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mon nom est Sirius.**

« Coucou, ma chérie. »

Il lui fit un grand sourire.

Elle y répondit. Il ne s'étonna qu'à moitié de son attitude distante et de son sourire mensonger. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'elle était comme ça. C'était assez frustrant, fatigant, et usant. Car c'était un combat perdu d'avance d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi, vu son intention à garder la raison de cette attitude secrète. De toute façon, le plus grave était sans l'ombre d'un doute le fait que ce soit terriblement _ennuyeux_.

Il se laissa tomber mollement sur la chaise qui lui faisait face. Le silence régnait, perturbé uniquement par des bruits confus de pages tournées. Il ne comprenait pas cette affection que portait Emma, sa petite amie, à la bibliothèque...

Ceci dit, elle n'était pas la seule. Après tout, Melody aussi passait énormément de temps à cet endroit. Ce devait sans doute être quelque chose que partageaient les filles...

Une moue confuse au visage, il lui demanda :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Mes devoirs. »

Il attendit qu'elle s'engage dans une conversation à ce sujet, ou qu'elle émette une plainte, ou au moins qu'elle précise quels devoirs.

Il n'en fut rien. Elle replongea dans la lecture de son parchemin.

Sirius attendit, attendit, et attendit. Ses yeux se portèrent sur l'horloge accrochée sur le mur qui lui faisait face. L'aiguille effectuait avec nonchalance son parcours, dans un petit « Tic ! Tic !» narquois.

Il soupira, et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, sourcils froncés et bras croisés contre la poitrine. Il essaya de se souvenir en quel honneur il supportait ça.

Puis, il commença à balancer sa chaise d'avant en arrière, et demanda sèchement :

« Tu comptes te souvenir que je suis là ? »

Sans lever les yeux, elle répondit :

« Je ne l'ai pas oublié. »

« On ne dirait pas. »

Il sentait les limites de sa patience repoussées encore de quelques centimètres. Il savait qu'elles ne le seraient pas éternellement.

« Pourquoi j'ai quitté mes amis, mes propres devoirs, et les millions d'autres occupations que je pourrais avoir, et rejoindre une petite amie qui ne daigne même pas lever les yeux vers moi ? »

Elle obéit à son ordre camouflé, et plongea ses yeux verts – du vert de l'eau dormant paisiblement sous le soleil des caraïbes – dans ceux d'encre noire du gryffondor.

« Je ne sais pas. Je suis sure que tu peux trouver la réponse toi-même. »

« Emma, je ne sais pas jusqu'où je pourrais supporter _ça_. »

« Et c'est quoi, _ça_ ? »

« Tu es une fille complètement différente depuis quelques semaines. Rien à voir ave l'Emma à qui j'avais demandé de sortir il y a de ça 8mois !»

Elle soupira brièvement en jetant un coup d'œil à la bibliothécaire qui les regardait d'un air à la fois inquiet et réprobateur.

« Je ne sais pas. » Dit-elle finalement.

Sirius serra les lèvres, reposa les quatre pieds de la chaise sur le sol, posa ses coudes sur la table et approcha son visage de celui de la Serdaigle. Non, pouf souffle, se souvint-il. Emma était à Pouf souffle.

« Je veux que l'Emma d'avant revienne. »

Il en avait assez de cette fille froide, distante, silencieuse. Jolie, certes, mais le physique ne faisait pas TOUT, non plus...

Ce n'était pas pour ces magnifiques yeux vert d'eau, ni pour ces des formes affriolantes, ni pour ces longs cheveux d'or qu'il allait supporter de s'ennuyer ainsi ! Des jolies filles, il y en avait des tonnes, à Poudlard...

Elle le regarda calmement.

« D'accord. »

Et bien voilà ! Remus avait peut-être raison en lui disant que la communication et le dialogue étaient la clef de la résolution de tout problème...

Il lui avait suffi de demander cela à Emma, et elle avait accepté ! Demain, tout redeviendrait comme avant. _Out_ la fille fantôme ! _Welcome_ _back_ à la fille jolie et insouciante !

« Et ça me ferait très plaisir qu'elle revienne...vite »

Emma se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu es en train de me poser un ultimatum, Sirius ? »

Elle souligna sa question – non rhétorique – d'un regard précis, en point d'interrogation. Il n'y avait aucun ton menaçant, dans sa question.

Et _tout_ devint clair pour le gryffondor.

Il vit dans cet océan paisible à quel point il avait été stupide. A quel point il s'était trompé à propos des dernières semaines...

Il comprit tout cela en la regardant dans les yeux.

Le « d'accord » d'Emma n'était pas un « d'accord » stupide et soumis. C'en était un résolu, désespéré. Un dernier essai pour se raccrocher à une branche vouée à se briser.

Sa dernière question n'était pas une menace. Juste posée pour savoir non pas jusqu'où il allait, mais jusqu'où il _pensait_ aller. Jusqu'à lui poser des ultimatums ?

Sirius se rendit compte que _oui_...

Il ne pouvait prétendre l'aimer comme un fou. Du moins, il ne tenait pas assez à elle pour vouloir attendre qu'elle redevienne comme avant, ou essayer de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas pour l'aider. Non. C'était « marche ou crève ». Emma devait redevenir Emma, ou il la quitterait. Car il estimait que passer du temps en compagnie de la nouvelle Emma, c'était en perdre...

C'était donc loin d'être de l'amour...

Mais cela, il le savait déjà. Ce qui était intéressant était qu'il y avait une lueur dans le regard à présent dur, une intonation dans la voix administrative, qui montrait qu'elle commençait à le comprendre aussi, et à s'y résigner.

« Là n'est pas la question. Je ne veux pas te forcer à faire quelque chose dont tu ne veux pas... tu sais comment je suis. Si tu ne veux pas... »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens. Elle devinerait elle-même ce qui se passerait...

Emma baissa les yeux un moment. Avec un air infiniment triste. Elle s'humidifia les lèvres, et saisit sa plume. Elle eut un instant de flottement – qu'il prit pour de la réflexion.

Seulement cette réflexion n'était pas liée à ses devoirs, puisqu'elle prit sa décision, et fourra sa plume dans son sac. Ses parchemins, ses livres et tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table suivirent.

Au fil des objets, ses mouvements devinrent de plus en plus certains, elle se sentit plus décidée. Ses yeux s'allumèrent d'une flamme coléreuse, et elle lui adressa un regard furieux, avant de sortir de la bibliothèque.

Sirius resta immobile sur sa chaise dont les deux pieds avant étaient en l'air, un sourcil levé, avec l'impression qu'il venait de se passer une chose d'une importance capitale, mais qu'il n'avait pas su la voir.

Il eut besoin de quelques minutes de réflexions, et décida finalement de mettre sa fierté de côté et lui courir après – ne serait-ce que pour comprendre ce qu'il avait raté.

Il ne mit pas longtemps à la rattraper, vu qu'il n'avait pas sur le dos le sac chargé de livres aussi lourds que des citrouilles caractéristique des poufsouffles – contrairement à Emma.

« Emma, s'il te plait ! Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il s'est passé ! »

Joli côté théâtral pensa t-il. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils soient dans une gare et qu'elle ait un pied posé dans le train qui l'amènerait à l'autre bout du pays – et ce serait parfait. Parfaitement niais.

Mais ils étaient bel et bien dans un couloir de Poudlard, qui mènerait au plus loin dans le parc de l'école. Elle se retourna donc avec fureur et s'exclama – et Sirius l'entendit crier ainsi pour la première fois :

« Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin, _Sirius_ ! »

Il freina immédiatement, surpris. Il ne l'avait jamais vue dans cet état.

Il décida qu'il ne voulait pas se rapprocher trop près de cette furie. (Il avait déjà remarqué à quel point ses ongles étaient impeccables, certes, mais surtout _longs_.)

Ses cheveux blonds et lisses comme de la soie balayaient son visage. Ses joues avaient rosies de colère et ses sourcils avaient pris la forme d'un V.

« _Quoi_ ? » Demanda t-il d'une voix qu'il espérait innocente.

Elle soupira, serra les poings.

« Tu veux vraiment continuer à me prendre pour plus idiote que je le suis... »

Il déglutit.

« Bon, Emma. Ca suffit. De quoi tu parles ? »

Elle laissa tomber son sac à terre, et eut un éclat de rire sans aucune joie. Un éclat de rire nerveux, sans doute. Il se dit qu'elle était folle.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux pour les placer au dessus de son front, et regarda autour d'elle, comme pour trouver un endroit où puiser de la patience.

« Sirius arrête ton jeu. Ca fait _des semaines_ que je suis au courant. »

Il déglutit à nouveau. Beaucoup plus difficilement, cette fois. Heureusement, un maraudeur savait toujours garder le contrôle de lui-même.

« Au courant de _quoi_ ? »

Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres dans un mouvement impatient. Puis elle compta sur ses doigts :

« Annie, Julia, Marine... »

Elle lui montra les trois doigts levés un bref moment, puis les baissa.

L'air furieux disparut de son visage pour être remplacé par un voile de tristesse infinie.

Il ne chercha plus à nier. Un maraudeur savait aussi arrêter ses mensonges lorsqu'il voyait que ça ne menait plus à rien.

« Emma... »

Il se rapprocha doucement. Il était sincèrement désolé...

Et lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras et la sentit sangloter contre lui, il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait absolument pas la blesser... Il saisit peu à peu la gravité de ce qu'il avait fait, en batifolant comme bon lui avait semblé.

« Je suis désolé... »

Elle le repoussa. Elle renifla, mais sembla décidée à finir ses reproches et révélations.

« Je le sais depuis des semaines. Voilà pourquoi je...je ne veux même plus te voir ! Mais dès que tu es loin de moi, je...c'est comme si j'avais besoin de ta présence...et ça dure depuis que je l'ai appris...Je ne peux pas te quitter, je n'arrive pas ! Mais il le faut, pourtant...C'est un cercle vicieux infernal, et... aujourd'hui...maintenant, ça suffit ! »

Elle renifla à nouveau, et ses yeux le fusillèrent.

« Tu sais... le plus dégoûtant, dans l'histoire, c'est que personne ne m'a rien dit. »

Nouveau rire sans joie, un peu dément.

« Tu m'a trompée avec plusieurs filles, c'était tellement flagrant ! Il y a eu des élèves qui y ont assisté, à chaque fois, qui t'ont vu faire, et qui ne m'ont rien dit...Très vite, toute l'école a su que j'étais une imbécile amoureuse aveuglée et cocue. Mais personne n'est venu me le dire. _Personne_. »

Elle baissa les yeux de honte.

« Et ça chuchotait lorsque je passais dans un couloir, ça se moquait derrière mon dos, ça s'amusait, c'était devenu un sujet de plaisanterie courant, la meilleure de l'année ! Mais toi...tu avais si confiance en ton emprise sur les gens, étais si sur qu'aucun n'oserait faire quelque chose qui puisse t'énerver, c'est-à-dire venir m'en parler en face ! C'est moche comme tu avais raison... »

Elle repoussa à nouveau ses cheveux.

« Ce que tu n'avais pas prévu, c'est qu'un jour je verrais ça de mes propres yeux... »

Elle pinça ses lèvres.

« Ca fait des semaines que je souffre en sachant ce que tu fais derrière mon dos mais que je n'arrive pas à me défaire de toi et Monsieur se plaint de s'ennuyer ! Comme c'est _triste_ ! »

Il essaya de la prendre à nouveau dans ses bras, mais elle se débattit comme une furie et s'éloigna en pleurant.

Elle le regarda un long moment, lui et son regard confus, lui et ses bras ballants et impuissants, lui et sa mine désolée.

Puis elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna dans un bruit fracassant.

Pour le côté théâtral, il avait été gâté, pensa Sirius.

Secouant la tête de gauche à droite, mais réellement désolé, il s'en alla

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Je suis Remus.**

Une ambiance aussi silencieuse et pensive, c'était très rare chez les maraudeurs.

Assis en cercle autour d'une table de la salle commune, ils s'attiraient parfois quelques regards soupçonneux de la part des autres gryffondors.

Peu importait : ils avaient leurs mains rejointes posées sur la table, des sourcils froncés. Sirius, lui, était adossé contre la chaise, ses longues étalées loin devant lui dans une attitude nonchalante. Ses doigts fins tapotaient le bord de la table en tenant un rythme que lui seul connaissait.

James s'éclaircit la gorge :

« Bon, en gros tu as trompé Emma, elle l'a appris et c'est fini. Voilà. Mais pourquoi on reste ici, silencieux et immobiles comme si quelqu'un venait de mourir ? Je veux dire... Sirius ne l'aimait _même_ _pas_ ! »

Sa dernière remarque avait été faite comme un rappel exaspéré.

Remus intervint :

« Je pense qu'Emma ne voit pas les choses avec autant d'insouciance. »

James rétorqua :

« Peut-être, mais j'y peux rien. C'est quand même pas avec moi que Sirius l'a trompée ! Tu veux que j'aille m'excuser à sa place ? »

Remus roula des yeux. James ne changerait jamais... Il se tourna vers Sirius :

« Tu ne t'es pas excusé ? »

Toujours aussi à l'aise, Sirius réfléchit un moment :

« J'ai dit que j'étais désolé » Répondit-il finalement.

James remarqua :

« Ce qui n'est pas vraiment une excuse en soi... »

Sirius haussa les épaules.

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais follement envie d'être excusé... »

« Alors je répète, _pourquoi_ est-ce que nous sommes en deuil ? » Insista James en adressant un lourd regard à Remus.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Il demanda, en ignorant James :

« Pourquoi tu as voulu sortir avec Emma, Sirius ? »

Il répondit par un nouveau haussement d'épaules. Le préfet roula des yeux.

« Tu essaies de paraître plus nonchalant que tu ne l'es en réalité. Je suis sur que tu tenais un minimum à elle. Ca faisait 8 mois que vous étiez ensemble ! »

Sirius le regard silencieusement.

Remus savait qu'il avait raison, quoique puissent penser James et Peter. Alors il attendit, en soutenant le regard noir de Sirius. Finalement, ce dernier battit en retraite.

« Bon, d'accord. Je tenais à elle, ce n'est pas le problème...Mais...Je ne sais pas. »

Il réfléchit un moment, yeux levés vers le plafond.

« Voilà, j'ai mis le doigt dessus. Je _m'ennuie_ vite. Avec Emma, c'était bien...Mais c'était une fille un peu banale, tu vois ? Au bout de quelques mois, c'était déjà la routine. Toujours la même chose, les mêmes sujets de conversation, les mêmes gestes, regards... Je la connaissais déjà par cœur ! Et elle était vraiment... pas exaltante. Qui plus est, il n'y avait pas grand-chose de _physique_, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...»

Peter eut un gloussement, et James eut un sourire complice. Remus se contenta d'attendre.

« Et à notre âge, les garçons...Oh, Remus, arrête de faire semblant ! Ne me dis pas que tu n'es jamais attiré par une fille de manière peu romantique ! C'est _humain_, bon sang ! »

Le ton était enjoué, le regard persuadé. Remus claqua la langue.

« Oui je connais ça. Un appel quasi- _bestial_... »

L'ambiance fut refroidie instantanément par l'allusion. Il était content de voir qu'ils avaient compris qu'il ne parlait pas de ses hormones mais du loup en lui.

« Cet appel bestial et monstrueux, je me tue à y résister tous les mois. Et toi tu y cèdes aussi facilement ! »

Peter toussota.

« Remus...Il n'a tué personne, voyons ! »

« Il a fait du mal ! Pour assouvir ses désirs ! Ca revient à la même chose !»

James réfléchit un moment :

« Ce n'est pas comme s'il avait essayé de la _manger_... »

« Il lui a brisé le cœur ! » S'outra le lycanthrope.

Il y eut un léger silence qui permit aux maraudeurs de saisir un peu mieux la gravité de la chose. Sirius soupira finalement :

« T'es un mec trop bien pour ton propre bien, Lunard... »

Puis il eut un air désappointé :

« Bon sang, j'étais pourtant certain qu'il ne réussirait pas à me faire culpabiliser, cette fois ! »

Il claqua la langue dans un geste similaire à celui de Remus, traduisant sa déception.

Remus ne put que rouler des yeux, _encore_ une fois.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Et voilà... Petit à petit, l'intrigue se met en place. Bien entendu, le début n'a rien d'exaltant...(comme dirait Sirius).

Mais j'espère quand meme que vous prendrez le temps de lire la suite et que vous donnerez une chance à cette fic.

Gros bisous à tous.

****


	3. Chapter 3

**Je suis Remus**

Remus se réveilla, le corps endolori. Il avait des courbatures partout. Comme si on avait étiré tous ses os, tous ses muscles, pour jouer avec comme de la pâte à modeler.

Ce qui n'était d'ailleurs pas très loin de la verité. Le loup garou était bien plus grand que l'humain, et tout son corps et ses organes devaient s'y adapter.

La douleur semblait mortelle et insupportable à chaque fois. Il n'y avait pas eu une seule pleine lune durant laquelle il n'avait pas cru mourir.

Mais il se réveillait toujours le matin, honteux et tremblotant.

Ses amis l'avaient couvert d'une cape. Il soupira et essaya de se lever. L'infirmière ne devrait pas tarder. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voie si misérable – une fois de plus.

Il se redressa sur son coude, et força son corps à se soulever.

Rien à faire... Il retomba en arrière avec un gemissement de douleur. Il réessaya encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'une main attrape son bras et l'aide.

Il baissa les yeux et remercia doucement l'infirmière.

Elle lui attrapa le menton et souleva son visage.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi avoir honte, Remus. Reste le regard fier et le dos droit. »

Sur ce, elle lui tendit une fiole sans s'attarder plus sur ce sujet.

« Voila ta potion de renforcement. »

Il l'avala d'une traite. Immédiatement, il sentit la douleur s'atténuer. Assez pour qu'il puisse marcher.

Mme. Kader lui prit la main et le guida jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

« Remus, je suis très embêtée. »

« Je suis désolé, Mme. Kader...Si vous êtes ennuyée, si vous ne voulez plus faire ça, je comprendrais parfaitement... Vous n'êtes p...»

« Oh, arrête, Remus. Ce qui m'embête, c'est ton état. D'un point de vue physique, tu supportes parfaitement, et encore mieux que beaucoup d'adultes, crois-moi. Mais j'ai peur que cela ne nuise à ton état psychologique. »

« Je me sens bien. J'ai juste un peu mal. »

Ils étaient à présent arrivés dans l'infirmerie. Il passèrent entre tous les lits, et entrèrent dans la petite pièce qui lui servait de bureau. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir sur la chaise face à sa table. Puis elle la contourna et s'assit à son tour.

« Dis moi la verité, Remus. Comment tu te sens ? »

Il se tut un moment. Il ne voulait pas dire des mots à tord et à travers. Il commença avec prudence :

« Je le supporte bien mieux qu'avant, croyez moi. Ca me semble normal, de faire ça, c'est... dans mon quotidien.»

Elle éclata de rire.

« Merlin ! Remus, tu es un bien étrange élève. Je n'ai pas rencontré beaucoup de loups garou qui disent que les jours de pleine lune fait désormais partie d'un quotidien banal. »

Il y eut soudain un grand bruit. Ils sursautèrent, et Remus vit de la peur dans les yeux de l'infirmière.

Elle se leva, et sortit pour vérifier qu'il n s'était rien passé de grave.

« Merlin ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ! »

Remus perdit toute couleur. Etait-il possible que cette personne ait _tout_ entendu ?

Il sentit les battements de son cœur accélerer. Son souffle devint difficile. Il hésita entre se lever et aller vérifier, et resta là à se cacher et éviter de regarder la vérité en face.

Il repensa aux paroles de l'infirmière, qui lui demandait de rester le regard fier et le dos droit.

Etait-en en se cachant ici qu'il la remercierait pour tout ce qu'elle faisait ? Et après tout, il était un gryffondor !

Il se leva, le regard dur. Si son heure était venue de quitter l'école, il le ferait dignement. Pas en se roulant en boule et attendant qu'on vienne le chercher et le mette dehors de force.

Il sortit de la pièce à son tour, et vit l'infirmière faire face à une élève. Il s'approcha encore pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

C'était une serpentard.

_Génial_...Pensa t-il.

Son départ serait d'autant plus rapide.

Comment s'appelait cette fille, déjà ? Il se rappelait d'elle...C'était la fille que tout le monde surnommait la traînée. Beaucoup de rumeurs circulaient à son sujet – comme si elle était déjà une légende vivante – et la plupart concernaient ses aventures amoureuses. On disait qu'elle était une « marie couche toi là ». Personne ne l'aimait beaucoup – surtout pas les filles – Remus compris. Il avait l'impression qu'elle était une fille très superficielle, le genre de fille riche et sans problème qui regarde tout le monde de haut.

C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait aucun ami, même chez les serpentards. Cependant, les garçons la suivaient du regard avec admiration partout où elle allait, et il était sur que beaucoup d'entre eux auraient donné un bras pour qu'elle leur accorde de l'attention.

Olivia Abel, voilà son nom ! Sirius et Peter parlaient parfois d'elle – en termes très élogieux pour le corps et assez insultants pour le reste.

« Salut, Abel. »

L'infirmière sursauta et se retourna. Il vit l'étonnement dans ses yeux à le trouver ici.

Abel, quant à elle, répondit d'un hochement de tête comme si de rien n'était.

Remus, confus, haussa un sourcil. Pas de grands cris révoltés, pas de menaces, pas de hurlements répugnés ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle attendait ?

Mme. Kader prit les choses en main.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là, Abel ? »

Elle baissa les yeux et ne répondit pas. L'infirmière posa son regard sur les débris de verre qui trainaient sur le sol. Les restes d'une fiole brisée, dont la chute avait dû entraîner le bruit qui les avait fait sursauter ainsi.

« Merlin, vous êtes venue _voler_ une potion ? »

Abel ne répondit pas. Remus se demanda si Mme. Kader essayait de reporter l'attention de la serpentard sur sa propre culpabilité.

Elle se pencha et passa l'index sur les gouttes éparpillées sur le sol, et la porta à son nez. Elle renifla brièvement, et son visage se décomposa. Elle reporta un regard bien moins sevère sur la jeune femme devant elle.

« Un philtre de paix. »

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge, puis pointa l'index sur la porte menant à son bureau.

« Nous allons parler, tous les trois. »

Elle fit apparaître une chaise de plus, et prit bien soin de fermer la porte derrière elle, cette fois.

Une fois qu'elle fut installée face à eux, elle posa ses coudes sur la table et rejoignit ses mains. Puis elle se tourna vers Abel.

« Bien. Commençons par cela : Olivia, est-ce la première fois que vous venez voler un philtre de paix ? »

Abel répondit d'une voix étonnament calme et sereine. Comme si elle se fichait d'absolument tout.

« Ca fait 2 ans que je viens en chercher régulièrement. »

Mme. Kader se passa une main dépitée sur le visage. Remus n'était pas sur de saisir la gravité de la situation. En revanche, lorsqu'il regarda Abel, il comprit que contrairement à lui, elle en était parfaitement consciente. Mais qu'elle s'en _fichait_.

« Olivia... Vous auriez pu venir m'en parler. »

« Non. J'avais juste besoin de ce philtre. »

« Ce philtre entraîne tolérance. Et dépendance. Avez-vous augmenté les doses ? »

« Non. J'en prends plus fréquemment, c'est tout. »

« Ce philtre peut _tuer_, Olivia. »

Pour la première fois, la serpentard détacha son regard de celui de l'infirmière. Elle détourna la tête, puis répondit :

« Et bien je suis encore vivante. J'attends votre punition pour le vol. Mais ce que j'ai fait avec cette potion ne vous concerne pas. »

Remus aurait voulu souhaiter du courage à l'infirmière. Mais il n'arrivait pas à croire que la serpentard puisse avoir un ton aussi administratif et froid.

« Bien. Mettons que j'ai choisi la punition. Vous devrez venir pour une consultation une fois par semaine pour vous détacher de cette dépendance. »

« C'est ma punition ? » S'étonna t-elle.

Mme. Kader acquiesça. Olivia Abel soupira, puis admit :

« Je suppose que c'est juste. Je suppose aussi que je devrais penser que c'est même très clément de votre part. »

C'était dit d'un ton qui n'était pas véritablement reconnaissant en soi. Juste une constatation.

« Maintenant je voudrais aborder un autre sujet avec vous, Olivia... » Commença l'infirmière.

Abel soupira, et jeta un bref regard à Remus. Ce dernier bougea sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

« Je m'en fiche » Déclara t-elle en appuyant bien les mots et ancrant son regard dans celui de la dame face à elle avec beaucoup de sérieux.

« Vous vous fichez de quoi ? » Demanda t-elle.

« Je me fiche que Remus Lupin soit un loup garou. »

Remus crut que son estomac était au bord de ses lèvres.

Mais Abel ne s'attarda pas plus là-dessus et se releva, en demandant :

« Est-ce que ça suffit ou est-ce que je dois jurer sur l'honneur de n'en parler à personne ? »

Mme. Kader eut un soupir fatigué.

« Je vous fais confiance, Olivia. »

Cette dernière eut un dernier regard pour Remus et sortit de la pièce.

Le gryffondor avait la désagréable sensation de ne pas avoir tout saisi dans ce qui venait de se passer. L'infirmière y remédia :

« Remus...Je vois que tu es confus. Laisse moi t'expliquer. Cette fille a developpé une dépendance au filtre de paix. Ce qui pourrait être comparable chez les moldus à une dépendance à de la drogue. Tu comprends ? »

Il fit oui de la tête.

« Mais pourquoi prendre ce filtre aussi souvent ? Ou plutôt...pourquoi avoir commencé à le prendre ?»

Mme. Kader soupira.

« C'est justement ce que je voudrais bien savoir... Mais tu as du te rendre compte qu'elle fait partie de ces gens à qui il faut arracher les mots des lèvres. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que cette fille a de gros problèmes. Et qu'elle se sent assez mal dans sa peau pour s'oublier grâce à ce filtre, pour passer des moments de bonheur éphémères et illusoires... »

Elle se perdit dans ses propres réflexions. Et Remus dans les siennes. Il n'aurait jamais cru que cette fille se sentait _mal_...

Certes, Olivia Abel était une fille solitaire, qui regardait tout le monde de haut, dont toutes les filles étaient jalouses, car elle avait un physique parfait. Que ce soit pour le visage ou le corps, Olivia Abel était certainement la plus belle.

Remus ne l'aimait _pas_. Il ne la connaissait pas, certes. Mais il devinait quel genre de fille elle était : méprisante, hautaine, superficielle...Il détestait les gens qui se croyaient supérieurs alors qu'ils n'avaient rien vu ni vécu, alors qu'ils ne savaient pas ce qu'était souffrir...

Il était certain que cette serpentard avait un problème dérisoire. C'était son habitude du luxe qui avait du la plonger dans cet état, il n'y avait aucun doute.

A la limite, on pouvait considérer que c'était l'absence d'amis qui la faisait souffrir. Mais même cela lui semblait impossible, puisqu'elle n'avait jamais présenté de sympathie envers quiconque.

« Remus, est-ce que je peux te demander un service ? »

Le garçon sursauta et dirigea son attention vers l'infirmière.

« Bien sur. »

« J'aurais besoin que tu gardes cette jeune fille à l'œil. Je ne te demande pas de la surveiller en permanence, ou de la paterner...Juste que tu me tiennes au courant si tu vois quelque chose de révélateur. Tu crois que ça serait possible ? »

Remus acquiesca. De toute façon s'il y avait quelqu'un à qui il ne pouvait rien refuser, c'était bien Mme. Kader, qui s'occupait de lui lors des pleines lunes...

« De plus, tu es préfet » Remarqua t-elle, comme pour soulager sa propre conscience.

« Il n'y a aucun problème, Mme. Kader. Je vous dois bien ça. »Il eut un sourire reconnaissant, et sortit à son tour de l'infirmerie.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre de cette fic, du point de vue de Malia, cette fois ci.

* * *

**Je suis Malia**

La salle commune était complètement vide. Elle ne s'en étonna pas, il devait être 2h du matin. Cependant, elle entendait encore le crépitement du feu – habituellement éteint à cette heure ci. Donc, quelqu'un avait du lui jeter un sort pour l'entretenir...

Elle scruta la salle du regard et vit Sirius, assis dans un fauteuil qu'il avait déplacé à côté de la fenêtre. Elle soupira et alla à ses côtés. Elle se planta face à lui, et profita de son silence pour observer son profil. Elle avait peur de parler, et de lui laisser entendre le tremblement dépité de sa voix. Donc elle attendit.

Finalement, il leva les yeux vers elle. Sirius était un garçon étrange. Pour dire la vérité, il était assez craint. Il était ce genre de garçons qui n'aurait pas peur de faire du mal lorsqu'il estimait que vous le méritiez.

Cependant, Malia ne reconnaissait pas en lui cette personnalité au quotidien. Elle ne retrouvait pas cette dureté lorsqu'elle le voyait rire comme un enfant ou plaisanter avec elle.

Mais il arrivait, à de très rares occasions, qu'elle croise par hasard son regard à un moment où il était ennuyé ou irrité. Et dans ces cas là, sa réputation prenait tout son sens...

C'est un regard comme celui là qu'elle croisa. Très brièvement. Il reporta immédiatement son regard vers la fenêtre, comme gêné par la rougeur des yeux de son amie, honteux d'avoir défié sa pudeur et découvert son visage qui portait encore les sillons de ses larmes.

« Tu ne veux pas t'asseoir ? » Proposa t-il doucement.

« Je ne sais pas. Tu as l'air tellement occupé à regarder la pluie. » Fit-elle d'un ton monotone.

Il sourit.

« C'est une des rares choses que personne ne me reproche de faire. »

« Il faut dire que tu fais ça _tellement_ bien. »

Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres, et la regarda.

« Malia, tu es étonnante. Ton visage est tout gonflé et rougi d'avoir pleuré, et tu arrives à te planter là et faire de l'humour. »

« D'essayer, du moins... »

« Ce qui est déjà un exploit en soit. »

Il leva sa baguette et attira un fauteuil silencieusement jusqu'à elle.

« Assieds toi, s'il te plait. »

Elle obéit, et plia ses jambes pour les ramener vers elle. Puis elle les entoura de ses bras, et posa son menton sur ses genoux. Il la regarda pensivement, puis déclara :

« Je crois que nous n'avons jamais eu de conversation véritablement sérieuse, toi et moi. »

Elle y réfléchit un moment.

« Non, je ne crois non plus... »

« On devrait y remédier » Décida t-il d'un ton léger, comme s'il lui demandait de lui passer le sel. « Et je crois que, t'accueillir noyée de larmes en pleine nuit, dans une salle commune vide, est une occasion en or pour cela. Non ? »

Elle eut un sourire triste contre son genou.

« D'accord. »

Il se pencha vers elle en posant son torse contre l'accoudoir.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait pleurer comme ça ? »

Ses yeux brillèrent d'une flamme coléreuse. Elle se demanda si cela prouvait qu'il la considérait comme une amie.

« J'ai discuté avec Jordan. Il voulait me convaincre de me remettre avec lui. »

« Parce que vous n'etes plus ensemble ? » S'étonna le jeune Black, dont les yeux s'agrandirent de surprise.

« En effet. Et ça fait un petit moment... »

Ces mots lui semblaient lointains. Comme irréels. Comme si elle parlait de l'histoire d'amour d'une quelconque pouf souffle, et non de quelque chose qui la concernait.

« Je suis désolé. Vous etes restés ensemble longtemps, je crois. »

« 2ans et demi. »

Il se mordit la lèvre, impressionné.

« Je comprends que tu aies du mal à le repousser... »

Elle essaya de continuer à faire comme si elle parlait de quelqu'un d'autre. En utilisant le pronom « je »...

« Je suis...déçue. »

« Pourquoi ça s'est terminé ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Il fallait bien que ça finisse un jour... »

Il sourit.

« Tu me fait penser à ce que m'avait dit Remus ... Lorsque je réagis comme toi. Comme si de rien n'était... Il me reproche d'être trop nonchalant. »

« Je crois qu'il te reproche plutôt de faire _semblant_ de trop l'être »

« Madame '_j'ai toujours le dernier mot'_... Profite de cette nuit où je suis d'humeur généreuse. Confie toi à moi. »

« Quel honneur pour moi... » Ironisa t-elle en roulant des yeux. Mais elle poursuivit : « Bien. Alors voilà ce qui s'est passé : Jordan a fait des erreurs. Moi, je lui laissais tout passer comme une idiote. Seulement, par chance, j'ai une amie au caractère beaucoup plus fort que le mien. Elle m'a menacé de m'arracher la tête pendant mon sommeil si jamais j'étais encore aussi clémente. Il ne faut jamais sous estimer Selma, tu vois... ? »

Elle eut un sourire pour conclure son histoire, et déplia ses jambes pour les étaler loin devant elle et s'affaisser dans le fauteuil. Elle était assez petite et sembla se perdre dedans.

« Donc tu as rompu simplement parce que ton amie voulait que tu le fasses ? »

Elle voyait clairement qu'il était scandalisé.

« Ne te méprends pas. Selma avait totalement raison. J'ai juste été aveugle... »

Elle soupira et sentit sa tristesse remonter. Sa honte, aussi, face à ce qu'elle avait encaissé.

« Je trouve ça quand même dur de sa part de t'avoir poussé à faire quelque chose qui te ferait autant souffrir... »

« Selma est l'amie idéale. Vous le jugez tous mal. Vous croyez la connaître, mais vous ne savez rien d'elle. Et je lui suis reconnaissante de ne pas avoir été hypocrite, de m'avoir dit sincèrement ce qu'elle pensait que j'avais à faire. »

« Mais au final, c'est toi qui tu souffres. » Fit remarquer Sirius d'un air buté.

Malia sourit.

« Tu es trop simpliste. Avec toi, tout est tout blanc ou tout noir. Si je n'avais pas fait ça aujourd'hui, j'aurais souffert beaucoup plus, plus tard... »

Sirius eut une moue boudeuse. Malia termina :

« Selma a juste fait en sorte de ne pas embellir mes erreurs, comme devrait le faire tout ami. »

Elle pensa à Remus, qui devrait passer sa vie à faire la morale aux maraudeurs s'il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il le devrait.

« Et la monnaie de la pièce ? » Demanda t-elle avec un sourire.

Il sortit de ses pensées dans un petit sursaut et la regarda sans comprendre.

« Sirius, si tu me parlais des choses que les gens te reprochent – et qui te poussent à aller regarder la pluie tomber ? »

« Oh... »

Il regagna son attitude nonchalante, et s'adossa confortablement contre son fauteuil.

« Je ne m'entends pas très bien avec ta famille, tu vois ? »

Il appuya sa confession d'un regard pénétrant.

« Oui, je m'en doutais...Regulus n'est pas quelqu'un de très social. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Tu ne parles pas de ton frère ? »

« Non, je parle de...tous les Black... Ils sont tous... »

Il se tut un moment pour chercher les mots, puis s'impatienta :

« Oh, j'en sais rien ! Je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer ça... J'ai honte, Malia. »

« De porter ce nom ? »

« Oui. Oui, c'est exactement ça. »

Il lui adressa un nouveau regard pénétrant :

« J'ai honte d'être un Black. Tu ne connais pas un moyen de changer de nom ? »

Elle sourit :

« Il faut attendre la majorité. Puis tu soumets ta demande au ministère de la magie. Tu dois également verser une somme de 20 gallions... »

Il haussa les sourcils, étonné :

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? »

« Je veux travailler au ministère. A la cour de justice, plus précisément. »

Il hocha la tête de haut en bas avec lenteur, avec un regard impressionné.

« Tu sais, Sirius...Pour en revenir à ton problème... Je ne crois pas que ce soit suffisant de changer de nom pour couper tous les ponts avec sa famille. »

« Oh, de côté-là, ne t'en fais pas. C'est déjà fait. »

Elle eut une grimace d'incompréhension, et lui un sourire fier de lui.

« Tous les ponts sont détruits ! »

« T'as déménagé dans ta cave ? »

« Non, chez James. »

Il y eut un lourd silence, durant lequel les crépitements du feu prirent la place des voix des deux élèves.

Malia se pencha en avant et prit un air sérieux :

« Tu t'es enfui de chez toi ? »

« Oui. Enfin...Enfui est un grand mot. Peut-on l'appliquer si notre père a essayé de nous retenir à coups d'avada kedavra tout en courant derrière nous ? »

Il avait un sourire amusé aux lèvres à l'évocation de ce souvenir.

« Sérieusement, il a pas fait ça ? »

« Si ! »

Elle le fixa un long moment, puis à la grande surprise de Sirius, elle éclata de rire.

« Et bien ! On peut dire que tu as une famille intéressante ! Mais vraiment, Sirius...tu as eu beaucoup de chance. Tu sais très bien qu'on ne se relève pas après un avada kedavra... »

Il hocha gravement la tête.

« Oui, je le sais. Heureusement le père de James n'est pas du genre à en lancer pour un rien. »

Elle sourit, et demanda :

« Et maintenant ? »

« Quoi, maintenant ? »

« Je suppose que tu vas pas passer le restant de tes jours là bas ? »

« Oh. Non, pas du tout. L'été prochain, j'emménagerai. J'ai un oncle qui m'a laissée une fortune. »

« Il y a donc quand même des gens normaux, chez les Black ? »

« Oh non... Celui là n'était pas différent des autres. Il me connaissait depuis que je suis tout petit, et voyait combien je m'entendais mal avec la famille. Il s'est avéré qu'il admirait profondément mon audace, et qu'il s'en amusait. A un tel point qu'il avait fait secrètement son testament, sur lequel il indiquait que j'étais son unique héritier... »

« Quel homme étrange ! Mais quelle chance pour toi ! »

Elle eut un grand sourire. Il la regarda un instant d'un air pensif, puis fit, sur un ton différent de celui de la conversation :

« Tu as un tel sourire...On dirait que tu es aussi heureuse que si c'était toi, l'unique héritière. »

Elle éclata de rire.

« Je ne m'en étais pas rendue compte. »

« De toute façon, c'est quelque chose que j'avais déjà remarqué chez toi. Tu arrives à être sincèrement heureuse ou malheureuse pour les autres. Ce n'est pas une qualité dont tout le monde est doté. »

Elle rougit du compliment et resta silencieuse.

Il se tourna à nouveau vers la fenêtre. Elle ne savait pas s'il était gêné aussi, ou ennuyé de sa compagnie. Elle se leva :

« Je pense que je devrais aller me coucher. Je te laisse surveiller la pluie. Prends bien garde à ce qu'elle tombe correctement. »

Elle entendit son éclat de rire en se dirigeant vers les escaliers de son dortoir.

« Hey, Malia ! »

Elle se retourna. Il souriait, penché sur le côté du fauteuil pour bien la voir.

« Bonne nuit. »

« A toi aussi, Sirius. »

* * *

Fin de ce chapitre, dont le role est en réalité d'introduire et d'expliquer le suivant.

Je ne sais pas du tout ce que vous en avez pensé, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de vos conseils pour améliorer la fic.

Un petit mot aussi concernant le fait que les chapitres n'aient pas de lien chronologique apparent entre eux : c'est en réalité voulu. J'essaie de vous faire bondir de la vie d'un perso à celle d'un autre, vous faisant oublier les dernièrs évènements de l'une pour vous les rappeler par la suite...

Il est possible que tout cela vous paraisse illogique... lol

Sur ce, gros bisous à tous, et à très bientot, je l'espère, pour la suite!


	5. Chapter 5

**Mon nom est Sirius**

Sirius se réveilla de mauvaise humeur.

Il avait fait un rêve qui l'avait grandement chamboulé. Il se sentait mou, et avait l'impression que les fondements de quelque chose venaient de s'effondrer.

Deux questions revenaient sans cesse, jusqu'à lui assommer le cerveau :

Pourquoi _elle_ ? Pourquoi de _cette_ manière ?

Sourcils froncés, toujours allongé, bras et jambes écartés, il essaya de se clarifier les idées. Et aussi de s'en remettre. Il fallait à tout prix analyser, expliquer, puis oublier ce rêve avant de quitter la chaleur réconfortante de la solitude de son lit.

Ce plan fut malheureusement mis à mal par l'intervention de James.

Cornedrue avait en effet tiré le baldaquin du lit de Sirius d'un geste brusque. Sirius se demanda s'il avait encore fait un rêve plein de bons signes en ce qui concernait son avenir avec Evans.

Ce devait être un rêve sacrément prémonitoire, pour que James en vienne jusqu'à déchirer le baldaquin de Sirius dans sa précipitation pour le réveiller...

James lui adressa une grande tape sur le torse, puis demanda – de manière purement rhétorique :

« Tu es réveillé ? »

Sans attendre la réponse – négative – de Sirius, il enchaîna :

« Alors, tu as bien dormi ? »

Etrangement, cette question, quant à elle, ne semblait pas oratoire. Au contraire, James croisa les bras et patienta, comme s'il savait que cela demanderait beaucoup de réflexion à son ami.

De plus, il le regardait avec un air malicieux et curieux à la fois.

Sirius réfléchit un instant et demanda avec beaucoup de sérieux :

« Est-ce que je dois répondre en tenant compte de ce réveil ô combien agréable ? »

James roula des yeux.

« Tu as fait...de beaux rêves ? »

Sirius déglutit. Il faudrait qu'un jour il demande à James comment il faisait pour toujours trouver ce qui n'allait pas. Quand même ! Pouvait-on se lever le matin en se disant : « Tiens, je suis persuadé que mon meilleur ami a fait un bien étrange rêve. Je vais le réveiller violemment afin de le forcer à me le raconter. » ?

Il se retira à ses réflexions pour lui répondre :

« Je ne m'en souviens pas. »

James fronça les sourcils.

« Vraiment ? »

Sirius fit mine de réfléchir.

« Oui »

« Tu ne te souviens pas de ton rêve ? »

« Non. »

« Tu ne te souviens pas qu'il ait été agréable ? »

« Non... »

« Tu ne te souviens pas qu'il concernait une jeune fille... ? »

« Absolument pas. »

« Qui s'appelle MALIA ? »

Sirius s'étouffa avec sa salive qu'il essayait difficilement d'avaler. Il tenta de supporter le regard de James un moment, mais finit par se réfugier sous sa couverture, en cachant son visage.

Son ami éclata de rire et pressa le coussin contre la tête de Sirius.

Ce dernier demanda – sans sortir de son refuge :

« Cmmmeeu beuuu cccceee aaaa ? »

James grimaça, et retira le coussin et la couverture brusquement.

« Hein ? »

Sirius décida de se draper de sa dignité. Après tout, il n'avait tué personne ! Il ne contrôlait pas ses rêves, tout de même...

« Comment tu sais ça ? »

James eut un rire moqueur.

« La vraie question serait plutôt _comment ne pas savoir ça ?_ »

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il se redressa pour gagner la position assise, et posa ses pieds sur le sol.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

« Tu as passé la nuit à gémir son nom, mon bon ami... » L'informa James en lui tapotant le dos dans un geste qui aurait pu signifier 'Je te souhaite de t'en remettre promptement...'

Sirius réfugia sa tête entre ses mains.

James continua de lui tapoter le dos.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais un faible pour Malia. Si quelqu'un me l'avait dit avant cette nuit, je lui aurais répondu qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas enchaîner une trentaine de whiskey pur feu à la suite, la prochaine fois... »

Sirius se redressa immédiatement :

« Je n'ai aucun faible pour Malia ! »

James haussa un sourcil.

« Oui, enfin...Tu m'excuseras, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir vu tes rêves aussi clairement que toi, tellement tu nous as empêché de dormir, alors si tu permets...Tu peux m'épargner la semaine pendant laquelle tu passeras ton temps à nier, avant de déclarer tout à coup qu'en réalité, j'avais raison. »

« Je n'ai aucun faible pour Malia ! » Répéta Sirius, comme un CD rayé qui reprendrait sans arrêt la même phrase.

James leva les yeux au ciel. Sirius tenta une explication :

« Je suppose que c'est parce que...C'est une très bonne amie, depuis des années...Elle est gentille comme tout, et elle n'est pas désagréable à regarder, alors...C'est mon inconscient, tu comprends ? C'est lui qui m'a fait ce coup...c'est juste un fantasme en l'air, comme ça !»

Il claqua des doigts avec facilité, pour montrer la futilité de ce rêve.

James le regarda un instant, comme pour attendre qu'il s'exclame : « Je plaisantais ! » !

Puis, voyant qu'il n'en fut rien, Il éclata de rire. Tellement bruyamment, que Remus finit par grogner. Quelques instants plus tard, il se joignit à eux, bien qu'il semble tomber de sommeil.

« Vous parlez du rêve de Sirius ? » Demanda t-il avec une nonchalance endormie.

James rit à nouveau, alors que Sirius se renfrognait un peu plus.

Voyant l'air maussade de son ami, le lycanthrope tenta :

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Malia est une fille adorable, et tu t'entends parfaitement bien avec elle depuis des années. Si tu as un faible, tu n'as pas à hésiter, tu peux... »

James l'interrompit :

« Il dit qu'il n'a aucun faible pour Malia. »

Remus grogna à nouveau, agacé pour ces complications.

« Alors s'il n'a aucun faible pour elle – ce menteur ! – la prochaine fois, qu'il aille gémir son nom dans les escaliers, qu'on puisse dormir en paix. »

Sur ce, il retourna dans son lit en vacillant de sommeil.

James éclata à nouveau de rire, tandis que Sirius rougissait.

Il lui donna une dernière tape dans son dos, et alla se recoucher à son tour.

Resté enfin seul à nouveau dans son lit, Sirius prit sa baguette et répara le baldaquin.

Puis il s'allongea. Il avait besoin _d'oublier_ ce rêve.

Non, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il faisait un rêve dans ce genre. Plusieurs filles lui avaient déjà rendu visite la nuit, dans son sommeil. En particulier celles avec qui il avait eu _réellement_ des relations physiques.

Mais _jamais_ ça n'avait été Malia.

Car Malia, ce n'était pas juste une fille.

C'était son amie. C'était... un concentré d'énergie et de bonne humeur... mais une fille assez étrange, en réalité.

Le genre de fille qui ne s'offusque jamais, et qui rit plus fort que les autres des moqueries qu'on peut lui adresser. Le genre de filles à qui on peut faire des farces en sachant qu'elle s'en amusera autant que vous, puis viendra vous féliciter pour votre ingéniosité.

Le genre de fille qui se moque pas mal de ce que peuvent penser les autres, de la beauté physique, du maquillage, de la mode, et de la popularité de telle ou telle personne.

Malia... C'était la fille qui remontait le moral, la fille qui vous souriait encore quand tout le monde vous détestait, la fille qui n'avait pas honte de se promener avec de la fumée s'échappant des oreilles (Malia était en effet réputée pour être la première à prendre la fameuse pimentine lors des épidémies de rhume.)

C'était la fille qui ne jugeait pas les gens, quels que soient leurs goûts et leurs passés.

C'était la fille qui avait pleuré avec une 1ère année la mort de son chat.

C'était la fille qui ramassait le linge sale des garçons le week-end pour les amener à la laverie avec les siens.

C'était la fille qui pouvait laisser tomber la dissertation pour le lendemain, afin d'aller faire une partie de quidditch.

C'était la fille qui avait tenu un pari, en sachant qu'elle allait perdre, juste pour faire plaisir à une pouf souffle de 3ème année.

C'était la fille qui avait fait semblant de ne pas comprendre une leçon de défense contre les forces du mal, afin que Peter puisse la lui expliquer pendant 2heures et se sentir plus important.

C'était la fille qui était la meilleure amie de celle que personne ne comprenait ni n'appréciait (Selma Bernini).

C'était une fille étrange. Sirius n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle était une _fille_ – au sens où il pourrait sortir avec. De toute façon elle avait été avec Jordan pendant 2ans et demi – le capitaine des serdaigles.

Il ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit qu'elle pourrait être autre chose à ses yeux que la fille bizarroïde qu'il appréciait tant.

Et pourtant...

Son seul problème n'était pas « pourquoi elle ? ». C'était aussi « Pourquoi de _cette_ manière ? »

Car s'il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait profondément avec ce rêve, c'était qu'il suggérait que ses amis avaient raison, et qu'il avait peut-être réellement un faible pour elle.

Ils pouvaient prétendre savoir beaucoup sur cette dernière nuit, mais en réalité ils ne savaient pas le pire...

Sirius avait été gêné par le fait que ce soit Malia, certes. Mais il y avait plus grave encore.

Car il ne s'était pas contenté de coucher avec elle, dans son rêve.

Non, il lui avait _fait l'amour_.

Passionnément. Comme s'il aurait donné sa vie pour elle.

Merlin, comme il avait honte !

Il n'avait jamais aimé aucune fille. Il avait aimé coucher avec elles.

Il n'était qu'un adolescent, il en était conscient. Il savait que tout cela était sensé n'être que de la découverte pour lui, des nouvelles expériences, et aussi un apprentissage de ce qu'il aimait, ce qu'il voulait, ce que les filles aimaient et voulaient.

Et tout cela lui plaisait, évidemment.

Mais ce rêve... lui avait suggéré qu'il n'avait encore rien vu ni connu dans ce domaine. Ce rêve lui avait laissé penser qu'il existait des sensations bien au delà, un bonheur et un plaisir suprêmes.

Et cela, ça avait été Malia qui le lui avait offert.

Il lui en restait des petits détails, des petits détails qu'ils n'auraient jamais remarqués avec une autre fille.

La beauté de son cou, la douceur de sa nuque, la longueur de ses cils, la multitude de ses tâches de rousseur. Ses doigts fins, ses poignets délicats, ses cheveux si doux et volumineux, et la manière dont ils avaient caressé son corps, leurs boucles étroites qui lui avaient chatouillé le visage. Ses jambes galbées, leur blancheur nacrée, sa taille fine, le rebondis de ses formes, ses paupières qui tombaient, ses lèvres qui s'entrouvraient, qui l'embrassaient...

Il passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, et s'en arracha au passage.

Sa conclusion était prête. Ses amis avaient tord lorsqu'ils pensaient qu'il avait un faible pour Malia.

C'était bien plus que cela. Il commençait à saisir que venait de naître une véritable obsession...

Il se leva et décida de prendre une douche glacée.

* * *

Voilou. Votre avis ? yeux de chien battu 


	6. Chapter 6

**Mon nom est James.**

Remus avança une pièce sur l'échiquier. Jouer contre lui était un vrai supplice. Mais James le faisait quand même, pour distraire le lycanthrope. Si ça n'était pas de l'amitié, ça !

En effet, James trouvait qu'il n'y avait aucun plaisir à jouer sans gagner. Remus avait plutôt tendance à penser qu'au contraire, l'intérêt était dans la difficulté. Lorsqu'il lui avait confié son point de vue, James lui avait répondu que c'était facile à dire quand on gagnait tout le temps. Le préfet lui avait retourné la balle en lui demandant s'il pensait la même chose pour le quidditch.

Et James avait compris ce que son ami lycanthrope avait voulu dire, et lui avait simplement demandé « Alors pourquoi tu joues contre moi ? » Remus avait haussé les épaules, mais James se doutait qu'il jouait contre lui car il était le _seul_ à accepter.

Car Remus pouvait dire ce qu'il voulait, les autres élèves avaient plutôt tendance à penser que jouer contre le préfet en sachant qu'on est voué à l'échec n'est pas une perspective très attractive.

Le nouveau but du jeu était donc de perdre le plus tard possible.

James posa donc son menton dans sa paume, et se lança dans des réflexions compliquées, alors que Remus le regardait d'un œil amusé.

Mais quelque chose le distrayait et l'empêchait de se concentrer...

Il leva la tête et regarda Selma, qui non loin de là, mettait un peu d'ordre dans la salle commune. Cela n'étonnait plus personne, dorénavant. Ils s'étaient tous habitués à sa volonté de vouloir ménager les elfes de maison en profitant de leur temps libre pour ranger le surplus de désordre qu'ils faisaient.

Ils étaient également habitués à ce qu'elle le fasse en chantant.

Et cela était loin de leur être désagréable. C'était une vérité générale chez les gryffondors : Selma avait une voix ensorcelante...Une voix sublime, à la fois rauque et soyeuse...

_Tout pourrait être tellement simple..._

_Mais tu préfères rendre ça difficile._

_T'aimer est comme une bataille..._

_Et nous en sortons tous les deux perdants._

Oui, c'était tout à fait ça. Selma traduisait à merveille ses sentiments. Aimer Evans _était_ une bataille perdue d'avance...Il soupira.

_Dis moi...**qui** je dois être_

_Pour obtenir un peu de réciprocité._

Et pourtant, il avait tout essayé. Le gars cool et calme, le capitaine d'équipe ambitieux et charismatique, l'élève surdoué, celui populaire et aimé de tous, celui craint et respecté... Il avait _tout_ essayé, mis en avant toutes ses qualités, ses forces, ses atouts, mais jamais Evans n'avait rien relevé de positif chez lui. Elle s'était toujours contentée de lui cracher ses défauts à la figure.

_Tu vois, personne ne t'aime autant que moi_

_...et personne ne le pourra jamais._

Ce qui était sans doute le plus ridicule. Un garçon comme James pouvait sortir avec qui il voulait. Chacune des filles. Et si l'une d'elle présentait des obstacles, elle finirait forcément par céder. Mais lui voulait Evans. Celle qui était l'exception confirmant la règle. Celle qui ne voulait définitivement pas de lui... Ce n'était pas comme si des dizaines de garçons lui courraient après. Non, en réalité James était le seul à l'aimer réellement. Si certains la trouvaient jolie, ou appréciaient son fort caractère, aucun d'eux ne s'abaisserait comme il le faisait. Aucun.

James l'aimait comme personne ne le ferait jamais.

_Est-ce juste un jeu vicieux_

_Qui te pousse à agir ainsi ?_

Oh oui, il y avait une part de ça, sans aucun doute... Evans _s'amusait_. C'était certain. Elle aimait le repousser en public, l'humilier et le rabaisser. Elle aimait le remettre à sa place car elle était la seule à en avoir la prérogative. Si quelqu'un d'autre qu'Evans s'évertuait à lui parler comme elle le faisait, il lui arracherait la langue. Mais il ne ferait jamais de mal à Lily, alors elle s'amusait à pousser ses limites toujours plus loin, voir toujours plus de douleur sur son visage...

_Te pousse à crier mon nom..._

_Puis prétendre que tu ne peux pas rester._

Bon, en revanche pour ce point, Lily n'avait jamais crié son nom... enfin, si, mais avec des pulsions plus meurtrières qu'érotiques. Sauf dans ses rêves, bien entendu...

_Dis moi...**qui** je dois être_

_Pour obtenir un peu de réciprocité_

_Tu vois, personne ne t'aime autant que moi_

_...Et personne ne le pourra jamais._

_Peu importe de quelle manière, si j'ai l'impression que nous avançons,_

_Tu sembles toujours vouloir me faire comprendre que ça ne marche pas..._

Plusieurs fois il avait eu l'impression que Lily avait enfin cessé de le haïr et lui trouver des défauts. Plusieurs fois elle avait inconsciemment souri lorsqu'il avait dit quelque chose de drôle, ou fait quelque chose d'amusant. Plusieurs fois son regard avait été éclairé de fierté lorsque les élèves parlaient de leur dernière victoire de quidditch, ou que leurs professeurs leur accordaient des dizaines de points pour un exploit de James.

Et quand il avait essayé d'en tirer profit pour avoir une discussion normale, ou instaurer une complicité, elle l'avait vite refroidi et les avaient replacés à la case départ...

_Ca ne marche pas..._

Et bien non...

_Et quand j'essaie de m'en aller,_

_Tu te tues à me faire rester..._

Bon, il n'en était pas certain. Mais il avait l'impression qu'elle n'avait jamais été aussi cassante que lorsqu'il avait été avec Huan... Huan, la plus belle, la merveilleuse, drôle et intelligente Huan... Qui s'entendait assez bien avec Lily, au départ. Mais cette dernière ne lui avait plus adressée la parole dès que la Serdaigle avait commencé à sortir avec James.

Et sa hargne et sa haine envers James avaient été décuplées. Le garçon ne voyait pas pourquoi sortir avec une fille le rendrait encore plus détestable... Alors qu'était-ce qui dérangeant tant Evans là dedans ?! Pourquoi le détestait-elle d'autant plus qu'il essayait de se détacher d'elle, de voir une autre fille, de l'oublier ?

_C'est fou...C'est fou..._

Et bien oui...

_Je continue à te laisser revenir_

_Comment pourrais-je m'expliquer ?_

_Aussi douloureux que ça peut être..._

_Je ne peux tout simplement être avec personne d'autre._

Malheureusement... Car si Huan était la femme idéale pour beaucoup, si le temps passé en sa compagnie avait été un pur plaisir, et bien aucun de ses regards ou sourires n'avaient eu le don de contenter et d'ensorceler James comme ceux d'Evans. Il savait que le bonheur absolu serait d'être dans les bras de Lily. La difficile Lily, au caractère de feu et insupportable...

_Tu vois, je sais très bien ce qui nous reste à faire._

_Tu abandonnes, et j'abandonnerais à mon tour..._

Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, Evans n'avait jamais demandé à James d'arrêter ses avances. Elle le repoussait encore et encore, mais n'en avait jamais assez. Il savait aussi bien qu'elle, que sans James, cela ne serait plus pareil. Elle était habituée à ses singeries, à son admiration, et si on lui retirait cela il y aurait un grand vide. Cela lui _manquerait_.

Les avances de quelqu'un que l'on déteste réellement, que l'on méprise sincèrement, ne sont jamais flatteuses. Au contraire, elles sont insultantes. Cela démontrait donc bien que quelqu'un part, au fond d'elle, elle savait apprécier James à sa juste valeur...Non ?

Mais si un jour, elle lui disait clairement d'arrêter de se fatiguer, si elle lui disait « Potter n'essaie plus jamais, jamais de me séduire... » Il le ferait.

_Car personne ne me fait autant de mal que toi_

_...Et personne ne le pourra jamais_

Les avances de James et les refus de Lily étaient devenus un sujet de plaisanterie courant. Personne ne pensait que c'était humiliant pour James. Ils avaient fini par croire qu'il le faisait pour s'amuser, ou mettre Evans hors d'elle. En réalité, c'était une étincelle d'espoir qui refusait de disparaître en lui qui le poussait à agir ainsi.

Chaque refus, chaque insulte était une gifle toujours plus violente, un violent coup de fouet sur son cœur dont la plaie s'ouvrait de plus en plus...

_Peu importe de quelle manière si j'ai l'impression que nous avançons, _

_Tu sembles toujours vouloir me faire comprendre que ça ne marche pas..._

_Ca ne marche pas..._

_Et si j'essaie de m'en aller, _

_Tu te tues à me faire rester..._

_C'est fou...C'est fou..._

C'était fou, en effet. Mais le fait était là : il aimait cette idiote à en mourir...

« Sérieusement, James tu n'es pas vraiment en train réfléchir au jeu, hein ? Rassure moi... »

James sursauta, tiré à ses réflexions démoralisantes. Il tenta un sourire. Il échoua, tandis que son regard se reportait à nouveau sur Selma qui finissait la chanson.

Remus se retourna, vit Selma, puis reporta son attention sur James avec un regard qui montrait qu'il avait compris.

Selma passa à côté de James, croisa son regard et lui sourit.

Puis elle lui adressa un clin d'œil et s'en alla.

James maudit Selma et sa manière de toujours tout voir mieux que les autres. Elle n'était pas très bavarde, mais tirait profit de ses silences pour écouter les autres avec plus d'attention. Ainsi, elle savait tout mieux que tout le monde sans que personne ne lui confie quoique ce soit.

Il était certain à présent, que ce n'était pas par hasard qu'elle avait chanté cela.

Ce n'était pas la chanson qui rappelait la situation de James, mais la situation de James qui rappelait la chanson...

Il soupira, et finit par avancer une pièce au hasard.

Remus roula des yeux. Echec et mat.

* * *

Et voilà !

Pour la chanson, vous aurez peut-etre reconnu la douloureuse chanson Ex-Factor, de Lauryn Hill. Je la trouve magnifique mais je regrette que les paroles ne soient pas aussi touchantes après la traduction...

Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre? J'aim beacoup aimé l'écrire, et j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira.

Je vous embrasse tous KISS


End file.
